mechquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Captain's Club
Star Captain's Club exterior.png|Exterior Star Captain's Club Lounge.png|Lounge Star Captain's Club Artillery.png|Artillery Star Captain's Club Mission Room.png|Mission Room The Star Captain's Club is where the who's who of Soluna go after their big missions! Missions Available *Assault Mecha *Extreme Challenge! *Extreme Challenge 2! *Founder's Ceremony *Shutter Test Piloting Shops Available Arcades Shop *Firework Command Arcade Machine *Galactimecha Battle Arcade *Journey to the Sun Galactimecha *Journey to the Sun Starship *Planetary Defender Braddock Steele Arcade Shop *Braddock Steele Arcade Machine SC Awl Shop *Star Captain's Awl Star Captain's Club Artillery Shop *Syr Head *Sapphire Mana Photon *Holy Photon Revolver *Military Sun Ray *Fire and Ice *Apprentice Fireball-Back Arm *Stun Gun RC1 *Mega Blue Phaser *Starlight Raygun 7 *Bright Blue Plasma Ray *Icy Starfire v. 1.5 *Alien Star Ray *Shining Electron Sniper *Novice Fireball-Back Arm *Missile Bayonet v2 *Icy Starfire V2 *Icy Starfire V3 *Icy Starfire V4 *Icy Starfire V5 *Icy Starfire V6 *Icy Starfire V7 *Icy Starfire V8 Star Captain's Club Mecha Shop *Volt Thorn v1.0 *Dharmahp-P *Dharmahp-P Fighter *Dharmahp-P Battler *Dharmahp-P Striker *Dharmahp-P Ruler *Dharmahp-P Commander *Dharmahp-P Dominator *Iron Falcon-P *Bronze Falcon-P *Steel Falcon-P *Silver Falcon-P *Platinum Falcon-P *Titanium Falcon-P *Mithril Falcon-P *Adamantium Falcon-P *Automorph-P *Prime Automorph-P *Mega Automorph-P *Master Automorph-P *Super Automorph-P *MaximumAutomorph-P *Ultra Automorph-P *Optimal Automorph-P (Founder Only) *Knightron SE *Knightron AU Star Captain's Club Nova Mecha Shop *Kurosawa NPCs *Capt. Arcadia *Dillan *Sys Zero Dialogue 1st floor: Lounge Capt. Arcadia:' Wow! A new Star Captain arcade machine featuring Braddock Steele! Amazing!' Braddock Steele Capt. Arcadia: Try out the latest Braddock Game! You will need a Star Captain License to access it! *Play Now! Braddock Steele - Replay Love and Steele *Get this game! for your Starship - Opens Braddock Steele Arcade Shop *Star Captain? Upgrade - Find out how you can get a Star Captain Upgrade! Assault Mecha Plays Assault Mecha Minigame Buy Arcades Capt. Arcadia: You can get Assault Mecha and other Arcade games for your starship! Do you have a starship? *Arcade Games - Opens Arcades Shop *Goto Starship! - Returns to your starship EbilGames Capt. Arcadia: EbilGames! Yeah that is my favorite minigame site too. I hear the Moglin that runs the site is also the CEO of EvilCorp. Talk Capt. Arcadia: Want to know some secret ID#s? (continues below) Staff IDs: Artix is 3, Zhoom is 1, and Warlic sometimes plays under the name EvilJim (ID# 2). 2nd floor:Star Captain Artillery Dillan: Wow! Just look at all of this cool stuff! My student loans even cover this! Add Slots Dillan: Did you know that Star Captains can add mod slots to certain mecha models? Incredible! 3rd floor:Mission Room Sys Zero: Welcome, Star Captain! Get ready for some challenging missions! Talk Sys Zero: Your starship will allow you to travel out into the stars. Other players will need to ask you for a ride too! Note *You can access to PvP by playing Assault Mecha (Talk to Capt. Arcadia located at 1st Floor) *You can access to Star Captain's Club Artillery/Mecha Shops (Talk to Dillan at 2nd Floor) *You can equip the Star Captain's Uniform and access to Extreme Challenges (Talk to Sys Zero located at 3rd Floor) Gallery EbilCorp Takeover Star captain hangout.png|Ebil Corp Takeover Mogloween soluna 5.png|Mogloween Thanks giving soluna 6.png|Thanksgiving Frostvale 6.png|Frostval soluna winter 6.png|Winter Category:Locations